The present invention concerns a processing machine for the production of a dental workpiece from a blank. The processing machine includes a housing in which a first chamber and a second chamber are arranged, the second chamber being separate from the first chamber, a first holding device for a blank, the first holding device being arranged in the first chamber and being movable relative to the housing, a second holding device for a blank, the second holding device being arranged in the second chamber and being movable relative to the housing, and a processing device being movable relative to the housing. Moreover, the invention concerns the use of such a processing machine for the production of dental workpieces from a blank.
For many years, processing machines have been used when producing dental workpieces, in which the processing machines process a dental workpiece from a blank on the basis of corresponding data records. Mostly, CNC processing machines (Computerized Numerical Control), in particular CAD/CAM processing machines, are used. All objects which can be processed in the dental industry can be understood as blanks. Blanks can be in the form of cylindrical discs, polygons, or pre-milled blanks.
Depending on the workpiece to be produced, it can be necessary that the blank is dry processed or wet processed. In order to not have to carry out complex cleaning works too often, it is known from the DE 10 2006 023 673 B4 that in the milling device (corresponds to the processing machine) two separate chambers for different types of milling (dry milling and wet milling respectively) are provided. The chambers are separated by a partition wall. According to this document, one milling head (corresponds to the processing device) each for the production of dentures is arranged in each of these two chambers. As such milling heads are relatively complex devices and also have to be driven separately, they are rather expensive.